


silence, my dear starlight

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: Together, Always [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Centaurs, Crying, Dead Ends, Desperation, Fear, Gen, Giving Up, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Magic, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Panic, Running, hopelessness, it’s not bad tho, kind of, rescuing, talk of death, talk of experimenting on someone, talk of kidnapping and human trafficking, talk of poaching to extinction, tell me if I need to add any more <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: It isn’t odd for them to have to run from a herd of people wanting to kill them.It is odd to be rescued by a creature of myth, though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Together, Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	silence, my dear starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so on the first one I got two really nice comments and I’m scared if this doesn’t hold up to the expectations they got from the first one but here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Please critique <3

Virgil’s breath comes loud and heavy, gasping to suck in the air around him.

He glances around, making sure Roman and Patton are still running beside him, and that the enemies are far behind.

Turns out, the Delhmarki Tribe of centaurs isn’t too keen on being in the proximity of the Angel of Death, an ex Floana prince, and the Guardian. Which, in the case of the trio, means certain death - or getting turned into they’re old owners, which is something neither of them want.

Well, Patton doesn’t much have an owner, but lots would pay good money to put him in a big birdcage just to show off his shiny rainbow wings made of sharp crystals.

Speaking of his wings, they’re running low on their power. Aside from purple, which is fuelled hard by fear. Too bad that’ll do little right now.

So, they run, adrenaline pumping as they flee from the hefty herd of angry centaurs with weapons ready to kill.

Its normal for them to have to run from somebody trying to kill them, but it doesn’t mean they’re okay with it.

It feels like they’ve been running for hours when Roman lifts an arm, pointing towards a rusting metal gate. ”There!” He cries, and they don’t need any more prompting.

They practically leap over the gate, Patton gliding over momentarily with wings that won’t hold long in little wind.

They land themselves in a run down cemetery, and Virgil feels a little strength return to him. Just enough to look around and catch sight of what looks to be a hiding place - somewhat of an alleyway around the desolate area.

He starts dashing, no yelling needed, and his friends follow, ducking quick into the alleyway.

He can hear the stamping of hundreds of hooves getting closer and closer as he dashes, hoping, _praying_ to whatever’s out there, that there’s some kind of hiding place lying at the end.

He skids to a halt with Patton and Roman at a tall, stone brick wall, too tall for anyone to climb, just before they bash headfirst into it.

He feels his blood run cold.

” _No_ ” he breathes. “ _No, no, no!_ ” He spins, searching for any kind of place to hide, any place to sneak it to or escape to. Any place to run.

Patton’s already backed into the wall, shaking as he stares down with wide eyes. 

Roman already crying, swinging and bashing his sword into the wall, as if to make it fall and elf them escape.

But, no, there’s nothing, and soon the sounds of hoof against stone halt, and they all know they’re done for.

”You're quite the runners, I must say” the familiar voice of the alpha drawls, and he doesn’t need to slow turn around he makes to see the huge grin plastered on the stallion’s face.

Roman stands up on shaky legs, and Patton does somewhat of the same, trying to show defiance, but they all know they’re done for.

”But, I’m afraid I’ve had enough of your games” he continues, drawing a purple-tipped arrow into his handmade bow.

Virgil could cry.

He aims the arrow, leaning into position. The other centaurs do the same. Virgil feels a fleeting need to search again, to attack, to do _something_.

But he knows there’s nothing he can do. They’ve been trapped. There’s no saving them.

He hangs his head, tears spilling down his cheeks as he reaches to hold their hands.

He inhales a breath, preparing to confess how much he loves them.

There’s an unfamiliar shout from above, and someone crashes down in between the two groups, and a mist covers the area.

The trio jumps up, and hope swells in Virgil’s chest, along with a hefty amount of fear.

Yet, the mist swirls around their mysterious heroine or hero. Yet, they can hear the chanting of something in an ancient language.

The centaurs cry out, bolts of lightning shooting across the cloud, and he hears the frantic shuffle of hooves against stone.

And then, it’s over, and the mist clears. Th entire herd is running, though the alpha stands back, though he doesn’t pull his bow as he kicks his leg at the floor.

”What are you, beast?”

The creature doesn’t reply, instead beating their long, hooked staff against the ground. There several shiny crystals that hang from it, and they jingle as the person does it.

The centaur narrows his eyes at the mysterious mage, checks them up at down, as if assessing a challenge, then looks back at the trio, then back at the hero, before he turns and runs, fleeing along with his herd.

Three sighs of relief echo out as they slide down, finally saved.

_Wait_.

Virgil shoots up, grip tightening once more on his scythe.

”Who are you?” He asks, voice hoarse.

He can see the back of it more clearly now, and it appears to be dark-skinned, wearing a long, billowing cloak mimicking the galaxy, covered in little stars. Their hair is short and black, though covered in little white specks, like sugar or stars. There’s two long, thick, black horse on the side of their head, curling in like a ram’s horns.

Then, they turn around, and Virgil sees the whole deal.

They're wearing a simple black polo tucked into dark blue jeans, wearing black combat boots. Their body is covered in white freckles that seem to glow, standing out against their skin. They blink at the trio with dark blue eyes like the bottom of the sea.

He seems to ponder the question for a moment, holding his staff non-threateningly, resting on the ground as he looks them up and down.

”Who are you?” Virgil repeats, more firm now that they’re recovering.

The creature looks them up at down, then meets Virgil’s eyes, and responds with a simple, calm; 

“ _Logan_ ”

Virgil blinks.

”Well, hello there, Logan! Thank you for, uh, saving us” Patton speaks up, his overenthusiastic startling Virgil before it calms.

Logan merely blinks, head tilting to side a bit.

”Uh, thank you?” Roman says after a long silence.

Logan turns to look at him, and once more, simply blinks.

Silence.

”Do you, uh, speak Common?” Virgil asks bashfully, waving his hand a bit to release bubbling anxiety.

Logan blinks, then his eyes light up, and he shakes his head.

”Oh.”

”Well, that’s fine! What other languages do you speak?”

Logan merely blinks at him. Patton gives a censored curse under his breath.

”Languages?” Roman speaks slow and deliberate, as if that’d make him understand better.

Logan merely stares back with a deadpan expression.

Then, he spins around, and begins walking off.

”Hey, wait!” 

They follow, babbling off for him to stay on instinct.

Logan continues walking, and they don’t realize how long they’ve been following him until they’re outside, stepping back into the dirt.

Logan leans down, and they all watch with wide eyes as he begins to draw.

Roman leans down also, trying to get a closer look as the one in the group who knows the most languages, thanks fo being a prince.

”Is.. that Ancient One?” He says after a moment, narrowing his eyes.

Logan lights up, and nods.

”Do you know Ancient One?” Virgil prods Roman.

”Barely” Roman huffs in almost a laugh. “God, if I knew this was gonna be my life, I’d have payed better attention in class.”

”Well, can you translate?”

”Uh...” 

Roman narrows his eyes, leaning down closer to stare at the markings in the dirt.

Then, after what feels like hours, he leans back with a dejected sigh.

”So?”

“I can only make out the word _he_ and _I_. Everything else in gibberish” he waves his hand annoyedly.

”So, we’ve got no translation?”

Roman doesn’t give an answer, but Virgil knows.

Logan beats his pretty staff on the ground once, lighter than the first one, with narrowed eyes.

Then, surprisingly, Patton giggles.

Virgil glances back. “Patton?” 

”Oh, sorry!” The Crystal Angel smiles. “It’s just that, you know there’s more than just spoken and written languages, right?”

Virgil and Roman exchange a glance. “What do you mean?”

”Well, silly, body language! Can’t you see?” He smiles, and it hits Virgil instantly.

”Yeah. That’s probably the best way to communicate” Roman nods, glowing once more.

Logan stands up, stepping beside them, glancing between them with curiosity. 

”Oh! Doesn’t your instructor speak his language as well? We could find him and take a lesson!”

“The instructor died two days after class began. No family or friends.”

”Oh.”

Theres an awkward silence to air for a moment, though it’s broken by Logan once more beating his stick against the ground, and pointing harshly at the dipping sun.

”Oh. Yeah, we should find shelter. Do you, uh, have one? I promise we won’t steal anything” Virgil asks, albeit a bit anxiously.

Logan seems hesitant, but nods after a moment, and begins to lead them off.

Virgil pretends not to notice the fact that his freckles and eyes glow in the dark.

The sky deepens into night, and by then, Roman notices the strong glow of the creatures body and he gasps, halting instantly.

The others stop as well, and Logan turns around, cat-like eyes glowing like dark flashlights. He grunts, swinging and motioning his stick at the place they’re walking to.

Roman doesn’t move.

For a moment there’s nothing but silence.

Then..

”Oh my Angels!”

They all blink at him.

”You’re a Starbed!” He exclaims, pointing.

Logan startles, glancing down at the glow that’s coming from him, before he looks up with wide eyes.

He steps back a step, glancing around anxiously, though he doesn’t bolt.

”And...?” Patton prompts, drawing the attention back to Roman.

Roman stares in shock for a moment before he speaks again.

”Starbeds were creatures of legend. Creatures so old they came from the beginning of time. They’re made out of stars that possessed power and shifted into humanoids. They were very abundant like a billion or more years ago, but then people started hunting them because their blood is a very strong medicine known to heal everything that they knew existed back then, but soon they got poached to their apparent extinction. They’re nothing but myths, now.”

”So that’s why he can’t speak any newer languages!” Patton exclaims, clapping his hands.

”Thats why he’s all alone” Virgil murmurs, glancing back at him. His expression softens at the fear and confusion on the Starbed’s face.

”Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you” he says, smiling softly.

Apparently he knows a few words in Common, because the instant the word _hurt_ left his mouth he was instantly on the defense.

Virgil put his hands up in surrender, backing away. “Woah, there, buddy. Don’t worry” he smiles sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to set you off.”

Logan narrows his eyes, scanning them for any malice or deception.

Apparently, he thinks they’re fine, because after a while he rips himself back around, and stamps off in the direction he was originally leading them before Roman caused a ruckus.

”It must be so sad, he’s probably the last of his kind.” 

The others nod in agreement.

”We should still catch up, though. We’re lucky he hasn’t killed us. Did you see that stunt he pulled with the centaurs? It’s a good thing he’s still letting us use his shelter.”

The others nod, just as Logan hurries out to call them back again.

They follow.

* * *

It’s a long, almost gruelling process, but soon, the newest member of their team communicates well with them, and they communicate well back.

Hes a bit difficult to smuggle around towns, but as long as there are no myth nerds around, they tend to hastily avoid the threat of Logan being taken and experimented on like an animal.

Even if he does occasionally curse someone out in Ancient One, they stick together.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so on the first one I got two really nice comments and I’m scared if this doesn’t hold up to the expectations they got from the first one but here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Please critique <3


End file.
